Kiss The Violets
by Scream-in-Cathedrals
Summary: AU, resulting from a tumblr prompt. Rosalie/Alice pairing through the years. Romance, fluff, light angst, cute oneshot.


_A/N: Hi! This is the result of a request on tumblr for a Rosalie/Alice story. It seemed like an intriguing idea, and it took me interesting places. Enjoy!  
(Also, a lot of the stuff about Rose's PTSD is based on my own personal experience, but please, message me if you feel I mismanage it - I always want to learn)_

* * *

 _1950_

Rosalie was concerned, and baffled. A two new vampire scents had showed up in their territory this morning, and her "parents," Carlisle and Esme, were not concerned one bit.

"They could be dangerous!" she insisted for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Or they could be potential friends," replied Esme for the six time. "Anyway, my guess is they're waiting for us all to be together before they greet us."

"Which makes sense, Rosalie. We are a somewhat large coven, larger than the Denalis," stated Carlisle, matter-of-factly. Carlisle was, as always, remaining infuriatingly calm and impartial. Rosalie didn't hate the man anymore, but he pissed her off. A lot.

"There is STILL a risk," hissed Rosalie, "so we should not be standing at the front of the house, like a goddamned welcoming committee, we should be inside, watching for them!"

"Oh, lighten up, Rose," said Emmett, earning another glare. "They can't be that bad. Besides, it'll be nice to have new people around."

"Of course you'd think," she replied. Emmett responded by widening his smile and playfully punching her in the shoulder. As she was about to reply, they heard the distinct sound of two people sprinting through the woods. The Cullens tensed up, waiting, before two vampires appeared, slowly coming to them before stopping a few feet away.

The newcomers were beautiful, of course, and almost polar opposites. The male was tall, with sandy blonde hair to the base of his neck, and orange eyes. He was also, noticed by all and setting the on edge, covered with scars. He was beautiful, but it was clear he had been through something awful. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between each of the Cullens, as though he were judging their reactions. The female with him was extremely beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rose; this started Rosalie. This vampire was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was at least 10 inches shorter than Rose, with spiky brown hair and features not unlike those of a fairy or pixie. There was something innately angelic about her, and this drew Rosalie to her. Her eyes were also as golden as the rest of the Cullens.

As Rose looked her over, she noticed the female was staring back at her. Her eyes were excited, and her face was set in a blinding, exquisite smile. Rose didn't understand why this vampire would be so excited to see her, but she didn't want to question. They stood there in an amicable silence for a long time, before the female spoke.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. Don't worry, I know who all of you are," she said, in a light, airy soprano. The Cullens all looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before looking back at Alice. She continued, "You're Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward's out hunting, and I would have preferred to meet you all at once, but this version presented the best outcome. Oh, I see visions of the future, by the way - rather, possible futures, but I'm almost always right. All my visions are based on the decisions of others."

"And those visions lead you here?" asked Esme, her voice quiet and genuine. Esme was eyeing Alice with great interest, seeming fully un-phased by this revelation.

"Yes!" replied Alice, excitedly. "I've been having visions of your family for a long time, and your diet. We're both on it, though Jasper still struggles. Visions lead me to Jasper, and then here. Thought it was tough to find, since you kept moving around."

"That would be my fault," quipped Emmett, his usual goofy attitude muted. Emmett, being fairly large, had struggled a lot with the diet and his strength. They had had to make several moves very quickly.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. Jasper here-"

"I can speak for myself, Alice," said Jasper, in a smooth baritone. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it, and he was looking at Alice with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. He was clearly used to Alice's level of energy, while Rosalie was not. The pixie was beautiful, Rose thought, but God was she getting on her nerves.

"So...you live our lifestyle? And you wish to join our family?" asked Esme, hopefully. Carlisle had his hand on Esme's shoulder, and he was looking at the visitors, cautious but eager. Rosalie fought the urge to roll their eyes. _Always eager for more children,_ she thought bitterly.

"Of course," said Alice. Jasper nodded once in assent. Esme ran over and pulled Alice into a hug, which she happily returned. Jasper looked slightly alarmed, but Esme merely smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Rosalie, why don't you move Alice and Jasper in?" asked Carlisle. Rosalie glared, but before she could speak, Alice spoke.

"Yes, she should do that. Don't argue, Rosalie, I already saw you agree - Jasper will wait for Edward, yes you will, just trust me." Alice kissed her companion on the cheek and sprinted over to Rosalie. "Shall we?"

"Fine," hissed Rosalie, and she stormed into the house, with Alice trailing behind her.

"This really is a lovely house, you know; not as nice as the first one I saw you all in, of course, but it's still lovely, isn't it? The living room will be even lovelier in a few months, Esme will buy a new chaise-lounge, which will go very well with the curtains-"

""Pretty much - don't worry, you'll learn to love it eventually!" chirped Alice, skipping by Rosalie's side, either deliberately ignoring how agitated how the blonde vampire was, or just completely oblivious. Things were silent before Alice spoke again.

"I've seen the future, and you talk a lot more in that," said Alice.

"Well, right now it's the present, so don't anticipate too much," replied Rosalie, icily. Alice frowned slightly at that, and Rosalie felt immediately guilty for some reason. Rose never felt guilty for snapping at people, so this feeling troubled her greatly. She shook it off, and stopped in front of Edward's room.

"Well, here you are," began Rosalie, but Alice interrupted with an "I know!" before darting inside and immediately beginning to take Edward's things down. God, does she see everything? What can she see, how far can she see?

"I can only see what's likely to happen, based on decisions that have already been made. But I've been seeing you, and the rest of the family ever since I was turned, which was a very long time ago. I think…" Alice's expression grew misty. Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. God, she hated feeling bad about Alice's emotions.

"I'm sorry," blurted out Rosalie, surprising herself. "I didn't mean to…upset you." Alice looked at her, and then grinned, her features lighting up in a way that made the pit of Rosalie's stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You'll adjust to me as time passes," said Alice. She winked and then returned to scattering Rosalie's brother's possessions around. Rosalie swore to herself right then that she would never like this vampire, no matter how hard anyone tried to make her.

* * *

 _1951_

As it turns out, Rosalie did, in fact, grow to like Alice. It was a very slow process, though. Alice was a relentless ball of energy, always alive and always on, a spitfire and a child all at once. It was very frequently exhausting to be around her, and god forbid you ever agree to go shopping with her. Rosalie loved to shop, but when Alice did it, she was a like a woman possessed. Shopping with Esme was easy and casual; shopping with Alice was like venturing into the trenches of a war.

But Rosalie couldn't help but feel drawn to her. There was something about her effervescence, her smile, the ease with which she moved through life that completely and totally arrested and floored her. It terrified Rosalie, because she had never felt that for another person before. She was very much fond of Vera, and she had tolerated Royce before she showed his true colors; she loved her family, but she didn't feel the way she felt for Alice. Rosalie didn't recognize what she was feeling, but she had never truly been in love before, so she had no real benchmark for it.

When Rosalie did finally figure it out, it was a Tuesday. She and Alice had gone hunting, and Alice had jumped in a river, which was the sort of thing she did. Rosalie had looked at Alice, her smile bright, her wet hair clinging to her face, her skin glistening in the sun, and thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And it scared Rosalie so much that she immediately ran away. Of course, if she hadn't, she would have seen Alice grin broadly, and leap backwards into the water in celebration; her plan had worked.

xXx

Rosalie was terrified of love now that she felt it. She had never been allowed to truly express how she felt for other women, because it was not discussed in polite society. She had seen the way people looked at women like that, heard the whispers and the pitying "tsk tsk" of women ashamed that anyone could ever possibly feel like that. Rosalie had known she never felt anything for boys, but she didn't understand why until her friend Vera had drunkenly kissed her and she felt her world explode and disintegrate into sparks.

She knew she would have to marry Royce. She knew what happened between her and Vera, what kept happening, would have to remain a secret. She never knew how disgusted Royce would be when he saw them together, and what he would do to her in retaliation. How he would try to fix her. Rosalie shuddered as she looked out the window. She spent far too much time thinking about that night, even if she didn't remember all of it. The pain, the way his hands felt a the savagely ripped at her hair, the laughter, the epithets of hatred they all tossed at her. She didn't want to remember, but she couldn't forget. She was relieved now, at least, that she didn't have to pretend to love him. Though she hated Carlisle for taking away her ability to have a child, she private thanked him in her head for saving her from having to live a lie. Even if sometimes she still thought she should have died that night in the street.

And this was the crux of Rosalie's fears - she had been so unloved in her human life, she didn't want to risk it now. She had not been attracted to Emmett, even though she took pity on him and saved him in the woods. She had never felt anything for Edward, even though she had resented him for not wanting her at all. She had always had an excuse not to love anyone, not to risk herself again - and here was Alice, taking away the excuse. Either way, it didn't matter. Her family may be kind and open-hearted but they wouldn't accept that, no matter how much they loved her and Alice. Could they?

* * *

 _1952_

As it turns out, Rosalie lost her excuse very quickly once she saw Jasper and Edward together. It was simple, such a quiet moment in the woods, but she could see they were in love. Jasper was leaning against a tree, reading a book, and Edward was there, with his lying in his lap. They didn't hear her come, other wise they would have hastily readjusted themselves. but they thought they were alone, so they didn't hide. Jasper ran his hands lazily through Edward's messy bronze locks, and Edward purred in pleasure. Rosalie tried to rack her brains as she ran away, wonder when it started. But she quickly realized it should have been obvious.

Edward and Jasper had quickly become very close from the second he had joined the Cullens. There was a kinship there - they both constantly had to experience the feelings, thoughts and lives of others, and it was overwhelming. They understood the constant need to get away, to block out the sounds of others, the feelings; the need to be able to just feel their own feelings for once, and to not be plagued by the constant overflow. Rosalie hadn't paid attention to their kinship, but if she had, she would have noticed it much sooner.

All the times that Jasper had felt attraction or longing from Edward, immediately followed by guilt and self-loathing, and had gracefully ignored it or scrambled his thoughts so Edward wouldn't hear how strongly he reciprocated it. All the times Edward had caught Jasper watching him as he hunted, his thoughts a cloud of want, lust and shame, and Edward had schooled his emotions so Jasper wouldn't know he caught him. In the summer of 52, Edward and Jasper didn't speak for a full three weeks, and no one in the family knew why. Rosalie and Emmett assumed it was disagreement about hunting, while Carlisle and Esme has feared it was a more philosophical disagreement. Only Alice knew it was because they had shared a passionate kiss in the woods, and both had been so overjoyed and terrified that they couldn't face the other.

When they finally got together, it was the result of a three day private conversation, coupled with some very angsty kissing and public sex. They realized they loved each other, and they didn't want to hide it. Well, not from each other anyway. They shared Rosalie's fears about the family, and so they hid, behind closed doors and under trees.

Until Christmas that same year, when, after Alice kept bothering them to tell the truth, they had sat everyone down, and confessed. Jasper was calm, while Edward was shaking and looked as though he'd be crying if he could. He feared this sin, like his decade away from the family, would be the final straw for Carlisle. So he was shocked when Esme immediately ran over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, followed quickly by Carlisle.

"Did you really think we would judge you?" asked Esme, sounding slightly hurt.

"I...I'm not sure. It's just...it's not accepted in the human world, and the most of vocal those people..."

"Are religious, or doctors," finished Carlisle. "You feared my past and profession would affect my judgement?" Edward nodded quietly, and Carlisle hugged him again. Carlisle looked at him intently, and Rosalie could tell he was thinking something directly to Edward, in anther of their silent, private conversations. Rosalie looked away and at Emmett, who was looking very amused by the whole thing.

"God, Tanya, will be heartbroken," said Emmett, before breaking out into a guffawing laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett, she'll probably relieved; she's not used to men turning her down," replied Alice, sounding bored. "Besides, Kate's gay anyway, so why does it matter?"

"Kate's gay?" asked Rosalie, hoping her surprise and interest weren't too obvious.

"Yes, she is - it's only her sisters who sleep with human men. She prefers human women. I don't know how you don't all know this," said Alice, smirking.

"Just because we're not all insufferable know-it-all psychics-" began Rose but Esme cut her off with a glare.

"You love me anyway, Rose, and you know it," replied Alice, her face lighting up in another blinding smile that temporarily robbed Rosalie of her ability to speak. _God, she really is beautiful..._

A small cough echoed from across the room, and Rosalie shook her head as though to clear it before looking at Edward. He was giving her a very amused, appraising look, while Jasper was smirking at her. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Alice cut him off with a simple, "Enough of the soppy stuff - time for presents," which set Emmett immediately off running towards the tree, like the overgrown child he is. Rosalie turned to Alice and mouthed "Thank you," to which Alice responded with a wink, that again robbed Rosalie of her conversational ability. Rosalie privately hoped right then that her attraction would not get any worse than this.

* * *

 _1953_

Rosalie's attraction to Alice had gotten so bad that she could barely stand to be in the same room as her. She would look at her, and her stomach would tighten, her mouth would go dry, and her thighs would begin to burn. She would always invariably find an excuse to leave the room or never be alone with her. It was getting ridiculous, and Esme didn't understand what had happened between the two "sisters" as she called them. She never understood why Edward and Jasper always looked like they were about to explode with laughter every time she said that. Edward would look at Rosalie with amusement and pity, while Jasper would secretly amplify her emotions every time she was around Alice hoping to provoke some sort of resolution between the two. It kept failing, but he kept trying, until Alice pulled him aside one day and told him to stop because Rosalie would figure it out soon and be furious.

"How can someone psychic be the subject of so much angst and pining?" asked Jasper, irritated.

"I have to let her go at her own pace," said Alice, simply. "Every day I run through different scenarios, and they all end up with her pushing me away. Believe me, I don't want it to be like this, but every time I take the initiative in a vision, it fails." She shook her head sadly then, looking out the window. "I know we get together, eventually. I just figured eventually would be sooner. You have no idea how frustrating it is to be a psychic and not be able to change and mold the future how you want it. Rosalie is just...too special to change." Edward snorted at that, and Alice glared at him.

"Special isn't the word I'd use, Alice."

"Oh shut up Edward, or I'll tell Emmett you're a bottom and he'll win his bet with Rose." This shut him up very quickly.

Elsewhere, Rosalie was sitting in a tree in the forest, brooding in a way that was so similar to pre-Jasper Edward that it almost made her sick to her stomach. Rose was feeling self-conscious, self-loathing and exhausted, and she was dreading when this would all inevitably come to a head.

* * *

 _1954_

It all came to head on Valentine's day. The whole family was on Isle Esme (now that they had Alice, they were wealthier than ever) and the couples were plotting. Jasper and Edward were making plans to spend the day in the woods, relaxing in the hot springs, while Esme and Carlisle had their eye on a very nice cave on the opposite side of the island. Meanwhile, Emmett was making jokes about celebrating alone, Alice was bursting with excitement for some reason, and Rose was standing on the deck of the house, glaring at the ocean as though it had insulted her hair. She had three conversations in the space of an hour. The first was fairly brief, with Edward.

"You know, you're acting a lot like me right now," he said, prompting a glare from Rosalie. "You thought it yourself the other day."

"That doesn't mean I want to hear it, especially from you," she hissed in response, turning back to the water. There was a full minute of silence, before he tried again.

"I know you don't want advice from me, but you have to know she feels the same."

"I don't _have_ to know anything," replied Rose, trying to ignore the hope rising in her chest. "She deserves better than me."

"I thought similar things about myself about Jasper."

"Oh. How enlightening," she replied icily.

"Rose, I know I'm not your favorite brother, but you have to accept that you deserve love."

"You say that like it's easy."

"It's not. But you do deserve it," he said, very quietly. Rosalie looked at him, and for the first time since she had been turned, it was a look that didn't seem to convey distaste, hatred or boredom. Rosalie looked at him like he was her brother, and not an annoyance. She didn't say anything, but she gazed into his eyes, attempting to wordlessly convey her appreciation however slight. He smiled, nodded to her, and walked away.

About ten minutes later, Jasper approached, and Rosalie was very surprised. Jasper was nice, but they had never really spoken one on one. She gave him an appraising look, and he smiled slightly. Even with his scars, he was very beautiful. She could see why Edward loved him.

"Yes, I know we don't talk much. But I figured you'd rather have some advice from someone you didn't spend a decade pissed off at," he drawled. Rosalie actually laughed at this, and she felt herself relax just a little. Whether it was natural or if it was Jasper's doing, she didn't care; she appreciated it all the same.

"He's not that bad, you know. He just seemed to hate me for no reason. I resented him for it. I really do love him now, though. Just don't tell him that I said that. I get along too well with you and Emmett, I need at least one brother to fight with," she said. She knew Jasper was using his powers to make her more like to open up, but again, it didn't bother her.

"Look, I can't give you much advice. But I know this - she feels the same way you do. Stronger, actually. And I also know what it's like to have experienced awful things," he said. Rosalie tensed at this, but didn't interrupt. "Edward didn't tell e everything you've experienced, but he did imply a lot. I did awful things when I was first turned. And I had awful things done to me. It's hard to see beyond that, to see myself as anything but a product of those tragedies. But I'm not. And neither are you. You're a person. A person who is in love, whether you admit it or not."

"You know your accent really is quite adorable," said Rosalie in response, avoiding the topic.

"Thank you," he said, quietly. "You may be undead, Rosalie. That doesn't mean you can't live." And he walked way.

"That's a really terrible line," she called after him. He didn't turn back. She sighed and looked back to the waves. She really did love Alice. But she was too afraid, too unwilling to confront it. Yet she knew she wanted to try. She kept thinking of different ways to approach it, whether to ask Alice in a direct way how she felt. To spill it all herself, or to just kiss her and see what happens. She wanted to talk, and she also didn't want to.

" _Please_ for the love of God make a decision," said a light, airy voice from behind her. Rose didn't turn, but if she could have blushed she would have. She said nothing, waiting for Alice. Nothing happened until Alice walked up to her, and looked at her.

"You really don't need to overthink things so much," she said casually. "Jasper was right. I feel very strongly for you. I have since I first saw a vision of you."

"When was that" asked Rosalie, unable to control her curiosity.

"Right after I woke up, I saw visions of a beautiful blonde girl. I didn't understand them, because at the time you were so young. But I saw you more and more as you grew up. Then, when you turned, it became crystal clear. You were my destiny, and so was Jasper in a way."

"Why did you go to him first?"

"Rose, how would you have honestly reacted if I showed up at your house in 1941? You were still barely talking to Carlisle." Rosalie winced at that, but she knew it was true.

"So you waited?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice. It was infuriating. I knew what the future was, I just couldn't make it come to me sooner. You kept me waiting for a long time," she finished, her voice carrying a slight tinge of annoyance.

"I'm sorry about that," said Rosalie, sincerely. Alice smiled, and Rosalie's head went fuzzy again.

"You really adorable when you look at me like that," said Alice fondly.

"I am never ADORABLE," hissed Rosalie playfully.

"Yes you are," said Alice, and before Rosalie could argue, Alice wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and kissed her. And then Rosalie felt alive again.

* * *

 _1955_

Being alive was much more exhausting than Rose had ever anticipated. Alice was wonderful, and exciting, but again, so draining. She threw herself into their relationship wholeheartedly, and Rose had to trip over herself trying to catch up. Alice wanted everything right away, and Rosalie wasn't ready to give all of herself, but she loved Alice all the same. But things weren't easy.

Alice, being much shorter than Rose, jumped on her a lot. And sometimes it was cute, but sometimes it was unexpected and it would startle Rose. Little things could set her off. Alice would unexpectedly grab her girlfriend's waist, and all Rose would be able to think about was Royce forcing her against the pavement. Alice pull her hair, and Rose would immediately flashback to Royce ripping her hat off her head, hair pins flying and Rosalie collapsing on the pavement. Little touches could make Rose excited or terrify her into an episodes. Alice didn't mind, she never minded, but she felt incredibly guilty. She was psychic, she should be able to see these things coming, but it always caught her off guard.

"It's not your fault Alice," said Rose, for the fourth time that night, as Alice sat at the foot of their bed with her face buried in her knees.

"But it is, Rose. I should check for these things, and I do, but somehow they always slip through the cracks. I can't ever tell what to do in these situations, and all I want to do is stop you from ever experiencing this stuff ever," moaned Alice piteously.

"That's not realistic, Ali, and I think you know that. This is always going to happen to me. Yes, it will probably get better, but...it's just a part of me," said Rose, dejectedly.

"Don't do that," said Alice, snapping her head up and looking Rosalie intently in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault, Rose. I know these things are a part of you, and I'm not expecting you to get better. They are not your fault or your responsibility, and you know that. The only people to blame for this are those awful... _creatures_ who did this to you." She said it with such sincerity and confidence that no one would ever dare argue with her.

"Still, Alice..." said Rose. Alice ignored her, and kissed her girlfriend soundly.

"Look," said Alice, after they broke apart, "Carlisle said part of what will improve it is therapy. But he also said a good way to help with triggers is to form new associations."

"Such as?" asked Rosalie, skeptically.

"I'm going to rip your top off Rose. Is that okay?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Remember, focus on me," said Alice. Rose shut her eyes, and nodded. Alice's hands began to caress her her arms, and Rosalie tried to focus on that sensation. Then, Alice ripped open her shirt. There was that inevitable flash back to Royce ripping open her jacket, but Rose tried to stay in the moment, and found herself still focusing on Alice.

"I'm going to pull your hair now," whispered Alice. Rose nodded again, and Alice laced her hands through Rosalie's hair. But right as she pulled, she also pressed her mouth to Rosalie's pert, pink nipple, and Rosalie gasped out in pleasure. She tightened her hold on Alice, and Alice continued to pull her girlfriends hair and do sinfully remarkable things to her breasts. Then, Alice was kissing her way down her girlfriend's stomach, and muttered "I'm going to touch your waist." As she did that, Rosalie felt her skirt be ripped off her. Just as she was about to speak again, Alice slipped her tongue into Rosalie's center, and Rosalie lost her ability to speak, once again. And yes, Alice was gripping her waist, but she didn't even think about it, she was too busy lacing her own fingers through her own girlfriend's hair as she traced her insides. This continued until Rosalie climaxed with a somewhat embarrassingly loud yell, and collapsed on her back.

"Okay...new associations...got it," gasped out Rose. Alice smirked and climbed on top of her girlfriend.

"See? It's not easy, but it's not possible. It's not about curing you, Rose. It's about healing and coping," said Alice, before softly kissing her girlfriend.

"I see," said Rose. "Remind me to thank Carlisle."

"This isn't exactly what I meant by new associations," called Carlisle from across the house, "but you're welcome, I suppose." Rosalie looked at Alice, and then burst out laughing, with Alice and the rest of the house joining her.

"I forgot about vampire hearing," muttered Rose.

"Don't worry - it's all about practice." said Alice, taking her own top off. "We'll get there eventually." Rosalie smirked, and rolled over so she was pinning her girlfriend to the bed. She could get used to this.

* * *

2006

Rosalie did, indeed, get used to it. Sometimes she was still in disbelief that this wonderful being was truly hers, but she didn't want to question it too much. She had moved fluidly through the decades with her, growing and evolving past her old self. Yes, Rose was still a bitch, but it was more of a put-on now. She wasn't friendly and she wasn't nice, but she didn't carry the old hostility either. What was left of that had likely washed away in the early 60s, when Alice had insisted on their "symbolic wedding." Rose had argued, but she truly did wish to be married to the woman she loved, and so she did, on a cold, unsunny day in Maine. They stood outside on the edge of a cliff in twin white dresses, and kissed while the family clapped. Emmett had agreed to be Rosalie's maid of honor, and still liked to brag that he looked better in pink than she did. (Privately, Alice complained that in sewing a dress for Emmett that she had to make it so big that it could probably fit 6 human bridesmaids)

And their relationship had evolved too, in the public. In the 50s and 60s, they had to lie in high school. They couldn't be out, so Alice pretending to be dating Jasper, and Rosalie pretended to date Edward. Emmett was the only one who was honest in his identity as a single (mostly) straight man, and they resented him for it a little bit. By the 70s, Alice put her foot down and insisted that she and Rosalie be open, while the boys all pretended to be single. The early 80s were easier, until the mid 80s when the AIDs crisis struck and anti-gay sentiment was high on the rise again. Edward had to spend most of the decade stopping Carlisle from turning more people. There was so much loss, so many unnecessary deaths. An entire generation of people just like his adopted children, totally decimated, and all Carlisle wanted to do was help all of them. He knew he couldn't. He gave his kids a lot of hugs that decade, and all of them had the good grace not to complain.

Rosalie didn't miss human life the way she used to. She still missed her human sister, and often toyed with the idea of looking her up, but she was mostly content with Alice, which is something she would never had been able to get as a human girl, living a lie. So by the 90s, Rosalie essentially said "fuck it" and decided to be out fully at their high schools, and Edward and Jasper quickly followed suit. Most people did think it was weird, but no one troubled them because Jasper was too intimidating, and well, the straight men found Rose and Alice appealing, which just disgusted the two female vampires. Emmett was single and content to be so, for the most part. He slept with Tanya a few times, but grew bored, and decided he wanted to wait for his true "mate" like the rest of his siblings. So, naturally she was a human. A human who pissed Rosalie to no end.

This is what the family meeting had been about - Emmett, who had been flirting with the human girl for a week, saw a van crashing towards the girl and decided to save her, exposing himself in the process. Rosalie had been furious, and so had Edward and Jasper, until Alice stated that she had seen the girl joining the family. That cooled everyone off, and despite Rosalie's objections, Emmett had immediately gone to visit Bella and explained what she witness. And that was why Rosalie was at her bedroom window, angrily talking to herself.

"God, of course she had to be human, and not just human, clumsy and boring. No personality, no real energy, she's just clutzy and inadvertently beautiful, how does that add up to a person," muttered Rosalie. "And Emmett's gone right over to reveal our secret. At least if it at had been Edward he would have tried to stay away from her, spend a lot of time brooding, but nooooo, Emmett's easy going and doesn't give a shit so he's pursuing this wholeheartedly..."

"Oh, relax, Rosalie," said Alice.

"Stupid, wispy brunette..."

"I assume you mean Bella and not me?" asked Alice, amused. Rosalie turned around to glare at her.

"How can you possibly be okay with this, Alice?" hissed Rosalie, glaring at her wife. Alice rolled her eyes, and sat down on the foot of their bed.

"Because I've seen it working out, Rose. Besides, Emmett has been alone for 70 years. He deserves to be happy," said Alice, looking intently into Rose's eyes.

"I do want him to be happy, but…until she is turned, if she is turned, she is jeapardizing our safety. The Volturi prohibits exposure."

"Oh, Sulpicia was human when Aro met her, there are exceptions," said Alice, waving a hand dismissively.

"And that turned out swimmingly," muttered Rosalie, thinking of the infamous coup that had been lead by Sulpicia eight centuries ago.

"Oh, Bella won't slaughter Emmett, and I think you know that," said Alice, glaring, and Rosalie almost smiled. Almost. "And anyway, Rose, I've told you - I've seen it. I'm never wrong. Well, usually. Anyway, fighting it won't prevent it. Besides, don't you want a sister?" Rose glared at Alice at that.

"That's not fair, Alice, and you know it. You know I miss my sister. I would have gotten one when you joined the family if you hadn't…you know," said Rose, still irritated.

"Made you fall madly in love with me and been the best possible lover you could have?" replied Alice, smirking and dramatically lying across Rosalie's lap. Rose reluctantly smiled at that, rolling her eyes indulgently and kissing her wife's forehead.

"Something like that. Fine. I will...tolerate the human girl, purely for the sake of Emmett. But I absolutely refuse to pretend to like her," said Rosalie, stubbornly.

"You'll like her eventually - she'll be like an irritating younger sister. And she and I will be best friends." Rosalie sighed. Even after all these years it still baffled her how she was able to say these things with such confidence. But Rose knew better than to argue with Alice.

"You're always so convinced you're right," said Rosalie.

"That's because I usually am, even when someone is being stubborn and interfering with my plans," said Alice, pouting.

"You're still mad at me for not asking out you sooner? It's been five decades."

"And I will still be annoyed five decades from now," said Alice, kissing Rosalie's nose.

"Look, Alice, I'm still not okay with this. It's so irresponsible, and..." Rosalie stopped as Alice unexpected moved from Rosalie's lap and began slowly inching Rose's legs open.

"Relax, Rose, it will all be fine," said Alice, smirking.

"Don't try to change the subject, Al-" began Rosalie, before gasping slightly as Alice suddenly stuck her head between her girlfriend's legs.

"You can't just-" she began again, before stopping herself to moan. Fine, maybe she could. And Alice was right. How much trouble could one human girl cause? Either way, it didn't matter. Rosalie had her wife, and that was good enough for her. She'd worry about the details later.

* * *

 _A/N: And done! That's it - please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
